Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-1} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{4} & {4}-{-1} \\ {-1}-{2} & {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5} & {5} \\ {-3} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$